


Chuck vs Vacation

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Vacation in Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: *The show ends with Casey leaving with Gertrude to work for her but none of the romance stuff*Sarah and Chuck never married they broke up.  Sarah got some memory back and continues to work with Carmichael industries with Chuck, Morgan, Alex, and Bryce.This takes place one year later, Chuck is on vacation and hasn't heard from Casey in six months so he calls him.this was just supposed to be a quick pwp but I got carried away





	1. Chuck VS Hawaii

“Hey Casey, how are you? It’s been six months since I’ve heard from you, call me back, if you want, I miss, uh just call me sometimes, or a text is fine” Chuck hung up the phone

The next morning Chuck woke up to a voicemail “Hey Chuck, I have some time off, maybe we can grab a beer and catch up” He called Casey back right away but got his voicemail again. “Tag” he laughed “Maybe we are in different time zones, I’m in Hawaii, mini self-love vacation I guess, there is a lot, nevermind that, I'll keep my phone on me all day, call whenever”

Chuck was sitting at the little table on his balcony eating breakfast and staring out at the ocean when his laptop starting ringing.  
“Hey Casey” he tried not to smile so big  
“Sorry I thought I was calling Chuck Bartowski” he smirked, “Did you forget your razor in Burbank?”  
“I like the scruff”  
“I guess that’s what happens to most kids when they hit puberty” he laughed,  
“Shut up” he took a bite of pineapple “So where are you?”  
“D.C. Trying to decide what my next adventure is”  
“What about Verbanski?”  
“I quit, it’s a long story”  
“How about a trip to Hawaii? Maybe we can work out a new job for you at C.I. or just talk”  
“I might take you up on that, how long are you there?”  
“I bought a one way, I’ve been living in Ellie and Devon’s guest house to save money and Carmichael Industries is doing really well, and we are actually making a nice profit from the Buy More and the team is doing amazing without me so I thought some time off to clear my head and decide what I want in life would be a great idea. Honestly, I haven't told anyone this but I wasn't in the best place these last few months, I was really depressed and google told me I needed me time and it was hard to be sad at the beach. Which i think is true, I’ve been here two days and it's amazing, the Big Island has so much to do and the hiking trails are amazing, it mostly keeps my mind occupied. But I am lonely, just like back in Burbank, Ellie has Devon, Morgan has Alex and Sarah has Bryce, and I have Kenobi but it’s not the same because he doesn't talk back”  
“Larkin is back” Casey growled “And what the hell is a Kenobi”  
“Yes, I hired Bryce a few months ago, I thought you heard, and Kenobi is the cat I adopted a five months ago.” Chuck held his phone up showing him a picture of the grey cat with a white stripe up his snout.  
“He looks just like you”  
“Haha funny Casey”  
“Okay my ticket is booked”  
“What?”  
“My flight leaves tonight at eight and it’s a twelve-ish hour flight, I have a stop in Denver, so I’ll be there about this time tomorrow” he smiled.  
“I can text you my hotel info, you can stay with me, there are two bedrooms and a full kitchen”  
“You can’t cook”  
“But you can” he smiled “That means a lot to me, Casey, it will be nice to see you, in person, and catch up”  
“I better start packing up and get ready, oh and buy swim trunks”  
“See you soon” Chuck embarrassed himself at the wave he did before ending the call.  
Chuck finished his breakfast and went to the local store to get some things for him and Casey to eat and drink, and maybe convince Casey to cook for him and of course some beer and scotch.

Chuck was so nervous he spent the night tossing and turning more than sleeping, he thought if maybe he could distract himself and calm his nerves a little he could get some sleep. He slid his hand down the front of his pajama pants, but he couldn't concentrate and was only half hard. He grabbed his phone and pulled up some porn, but even that didn't work. He gave up, and opened up his emails to see if Morgan had sent him any documents he needed to look over, there was nothing but a saved email of the wedding pictures Morgan had sent a few weeks after his and Alex's wedding. He opened it and started scrolling through the pictures, thinking back to that day and how happy he was. He stopped at a picture of him and Casey standing next to each other in matching suits laughing about something, he can't wait to hear Casey’s laugh again, see his smile in person, his hand was back down his pants. “Damn it Casey, why do you do this to me” he ran his fingers lightly against the pulsing veins. He scrolled a few pictures over and there was one of Casey with his tie loosened and the top few buttons undone and his jacket off, the white button up clinging to all the right places.  
He pushed his pants down just past his balls looking at Casey’s hand wrapped around the cup he was holding and imagined his big hands wrapped around his cock. He stroked faster, his hand slick with precome easily sliding up and down. “Casey” he moaned loudly as he came. He took his pajama pants off and used them to wipe his hand and chest off before falling asleep.

 

When his alarm went off he got up made coffee and checked on Casey’s flight that he had probably checked a hundred times during the night, he thinks he stopped breathing for a minute when he saw that the flight would be landing in about twenty minutes. He orders the amazing waffles from room service to arrive around the time Casey should be getting here then took a quick shower.  
He nervously paced back and forth checking his phone way too many times, then there was a knock at the door, he slowly walked over to it not wanting to look too eager. He opened the door “Oh good morning”  
“Did you order room service”  
“Yes sorry I forgot” he held the door open for the guy to push the cart into the room.  
“Enjoy”  
“You too” Chuck ran his hand over his face “I mean thank you” he handed him a tip.  
He went to shut the door when a foot stopped it. He slowly opened the door “John” he smiled.  
“Did you order us food? I’m starving”  
“Uh yes” Chuck almost tripped over his own feet and he walked into the dinning area “Waffles, sausage, bacon, fruit and mimosas”  
“Mimosas?” Casey raised an eyebrow  
“It’s vacation, and it’s one of the few alcoholic drinks that you can have for breakfast and people won't judge you.”  
“We are alone in a hotel room, we can have a scotch and no one would judge us ”Casey set his bag down and kicked off his sandals.  
“Scotch and me are a bad combo”  
“I find it entertaining” he smirked  
“How was your flight?”  
“Glad I sprung for first class, I actually got to sleep”  
“I did the same, it was nice”  
They sat down at the table dividing the food between their plates. “You have to try this syrup it’s amazing, I swear is has crack in it” Chuck poured way to much on his waffles making a mess down the side of the jar that got on his thumb. When he set the jar down Casey grabbed his hand and wrapped his lips around Chuck’s thumb licking the syrup off. Chuck closed his eyes and let out quiet moan as Casey sucked on it. “Oh god, what are you doing?”  
“You said I had to try it” Casey smirked.  
“I, uh” Chuck didn't know what to say.  
Casey shoved a bite of waffles into his mouth “mmm”  
“Are you going to act like you didn’t just do that?”  
“Do what?” Casey smirked.  
Chuck chugged his mimosa “Okay, uh well, there is this great trail we can hike to a waterfall, I have the pamphlet I can show you, also the beach is really nice, if you want to relax, this room came with its own cabana thing”  
“Sounds good”  
Casey was trying not to laugh each time he caught Chuck nervously looking at him or staring off into space probably trying to figure out what to do or say.  
“Soooo what have you been up to these last few months?”  
“Working”  
“Anything interesting?”  
“Not really, just private security stuff”  
“Did Gertrude ever get you to wear that banana hammock?”  
“Not a chance in hell, but I did bring it if you wanna see”  
Chuck choked on a piece of bacon.  
“None of her tactics worked on me, nothing ever happened between us, no matter what stories Morgan made up”  
“I think he misses you more than he likes to admit”  
“He sends me and I miss you text everyday, sometimes multiple a day, and interrupts my phone calls with Alex. I think he admits it too much”  
“Oh”  
“So do we want to hike first so then we can relax after?” Casey was picking up all the plates and putting them on the room service cart.  
“I got some trail mix yesterday at the store, we can take that, I also stocked up the fridge a little bit, I’m going to go change” Chuck hurried off to his room.  
Chuck flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling he took a few deep breaths trying to think of anything but Casey sucking the syrup off his thumb, but it wasn't working. He slid his hand under his jeans and squeezed his hard-on through his briefs “Go away” he groaned. He absent mindedly started rubbing his length thinking about what Casey would look like in that stupid banana hammock. He unbuttoned his pants sliding them and his briefs down just past his ass, he and began stroking, he knew it wouldn't last long, it's been on the verge of exploding since Casey licked his thumb.  
“Really Bartowski”  
Chuck tried to cover himself up but ended up tangled in the blanket and his jeans and falling on to the floor.  
“Damn it, Casey, haven't you heard of knocking”  
Casey walked over to help Chuck up  
“I don't need your help, just go” Chuck knew his face was glowing red.  
“I didn’t buy a plane ticket and fly for over twelve hours for you to act like this”  
“Act like what? I was trying to get some relief and you interrupted me now I'm on the floor tangled in a blanket with my ass hanging out, I’m allowed to be upset”  
“What were you thinking about?”  
“How much I hate you”  
“That gives you a raging boner all during breakfast?”  
“No you sucking on my thumb like a psycho did that”  
Casey kneeled down, he pulled Chuck’s jeans and briefs the rest of the way off, and helped Chuck out of the blanket. “I’ll leave, next flight out, sorry for ruining your self love time”  
“I meant leave the room, not leave here”  
“I came here because I thought, fuck it” He leaned forward pressing his lips against Chuck’s. Chuck gripped the front of Casey’s shirt pulling him down on top of him as he laid back.  
Casey pressed into him as their tongues sloppily explored each other’s mouth.  
“Wait” Chuck pushed on Casey’s chest “Your jeans, they are hurting my uh area”  
Casey laughed “Your area, you are an adult, say penis or something” He stood up holding out a hand to help Chuck up “Would you like to move this to the bed?”  
“Is this seriously about to happen?”  
“Only if you want it to?”  
“I’ve waited many many years for this, I’d never say no to you”  
“Good” Casey growled pulling his shirt off.  
Chuck stared at Casey’s bare chest “Wow, have I ever told you that you’re body looks like it was carved by Michelangelo?”  
“There was that one time when you had that truth serum”  
“Wait what? I said that?”  
“Specifically my jaw, now get your shirt off and into the bed”  
“That’s embarrassing” he threw his shirt on the floor  
“I’ve seen you do and say a ton of embarrassing things, including jacking off and moaning while I'm in the next room” he smirked pushing down his pants before climbing on the bed with Chuck.  
Chuck wasted no time running his fingers along Casey’s abs.  
“A little lower Bartowski”  
“I’ve never”  
“And you think I have?”  
“Well I don't know, I don’t know much about your dating life, I don't know much about your personal life except for what you told me about your childhood that night you drank too much scotch and you then threatened to kill me if I ever repeated it”  
“I haven't, spies don’t have much of a dating life. But I do know we will need lube at some point”  
“How about right now we take it a little slow, maybe just kissing and exploring each other's bodies” he ran a finger along Casey’s length “Then we can go to the store”  
Casey pushed Chuck onto his back running his tongue over Chuck’s lips before kissing him.  
“I have another idea for my mouth” he kissed down Chuck’s neck, along his collarbone down his chest teasing his nipples with his tongue before sitting up on his knees betweens Chuck’s legs. He licked his lips bending over and taking Chuck into his mouth.  
“Holy fuck Casey” Chuck gripped the sheets.  
Casey bobbed his head up and down a few times then swirled his tongue around the tip.  
“No” Chuck bucked his hips up as he came all over Casey’s face. “No, no, no, no, oh my god Casey I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, it just kinda happened it felt so good and It’s been so long, and your so hot” He scrambled out of the bed and ran over to the bathroom to get a washcloth.  
Chuck wiped off Casey’s face. “Please say something”  
He pulled Chuck into a kiss. “Calm down, it’s okay, my eye burns and you owe me. But it’s okay”  
“I can’t believe that happened, I swear that isn't how it usually goes”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand “How about you stop thinking about it and think about what you are going to do about this” he wrapped Chuck’s hand around his shaft.  
“Lay down, I wanna try, and if you want payback I fully understand”  
Casey laid back on the bed as Chuck nervously sat between his legs.  
“You can use your hands, or kiss me while I use my own hand”  
“Just tell me if I’m doing something wrong”  
“I had no idea what I was doing and I manage to make you come in two seconds”  
“It was at least five” he laughed.  
Chuck wrapped his hand around the base stroking it a few times before leaning forward and taking the tip into his mouth, he moaned at the feeling of Casey against his lips and tongue. He slowly moved his tongue over the bottom of Casey’s shaft and he took more of him into his mouth. He went down until he gagged a little it so he used his hand to stroke the rest moving his mouth and hand together, he could feel himself starting to get hard again at the sound of Casey’s growls and moans.  
Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair. “Chuck” he tugged at his hair “I’m going to come” Chuck moaned as he continued to suck of much of Casey into his mouth as he could, until his mouth started to fill with Casey’s come, he quickly sat up and swallowed what was in his mouth while he used his hand to stroke Casey through his orgasm.  
“Sorry that was more than I expected and I almost gagged and”  
Casey shut him up with a kiss.  
“Stop apologizing” he growled. “Let’s get in the shower, and let me see if I can make you come again, just not as fast”

 

“If we get caught and arrested it’s all your fault”  
“I think we can pull the NSA, CIA card and get out of it”  
“I just own a company that the CIA sometimes hires”  
“Worth the risk” Casey closed the sides of the cabana leaving only the front half way open.  
“You know we have been in the hotel room for three days having sex in every possible way, we can't survive one trip to the beach and a hike without sex”  
“We didn’t have sex on the hike”  
“I sucked you off in front of a waterfall”  
“And now I'm going to fuck you with a nice view of the ocean” he held up the small travel size bottle of lube.  
Casey sat down on the giant padded chair propping a pillow behind his back. “Come have a seat” he patted his lap “Put your back against my chest”  
Chuck followed orders. “I’m nervous, what if I can't get it up”  
“Want me to go get you one of those fruity drinks you like with the little umbrellas?”  
Casey kissed Chuck’s neck along his shoulder as he ran his hand down Chuck’s chest slipping his hand under the waistband of Chuck’s swim trunks pushing them just past his ass  
“Actually that would be, oh that feels nice, keep doing that”  
“Lift up”  
Chuck lifted his hips so Casey could slide his trunks down too. He sat back down on Casey’s thighs while Casey lubed himself up  
“Are you ready?” He grabbed Chuck’s hips guiding him down  
Chuck leaned his head back onto Casey’s shoulder turning so he could kiss Casey’s neck.  
“Relax Chuck”  
“I’m sorry”  
Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s half hard cock stroking it until he was fully hard.  
“Oh god Casey” he moaned  
“Not so loud, unless you want people looking in here”  
Chuck moved his hips back and forth while Casey sucked a mark into the nape of his neck.  
“Tell me again why we waited six years for this”  
“Because we are stupid, so stupid” Chuck turned his head to kiss Casey as best he could in this position.  
Casey growled as he stroked Chuck faster.  
Chuck bent his knees so he could move himself up and down thrusting up into Casey’s hand then pushing down onto his cock.  
“You feel so good Bartowski”  
“I’m gonna come for you” Chuck moaned. “John”  
Casey worked Chuck through his orgasm them grabbed Chuck’s hips holding him in place as he thrust up into him a couple times as he came. Chuck leaned over and grabbed a towel, wiping himself off before pulling his trunks back up.  
“Wanna go play in the ocean?”Casey wiped himself off the best he could on the towel.  
“I’m not exposing either of our body parts in the ocean where they can be bitten off by fish”  
“That’s not what I meant” Casey grabbed Chuck's hand pulling him out into the water.  
“Are you scared? You are shaking”  
“Oceans are terrifying, they are just so deep and like 80% hasn't even been explored, that is insane to me.”  
“You came to an island even though you are scared of the ocean?”  
“Well I didn't know I was until I got here and thought about it”  
“Come here” Casey pulled Chuck deeper into the water until it was up to their belly buttons “Do you trust me?”  
“With my life, you should know that after five years of being spies together”  
Casey turned to Chuck and wrapped his arms around his waist “You’re still shaking, want to leave?”  
“No this is fine” he gripped Casey’s arms “I’m fine”  
Casey cupped Chuck’s face in his hand lightly kissing him.  
Chuck screamed and jumped into Casey’s arms wrapping his legs around Casey’s waist “Something touched me, I swear to god something touched me”  
Casey was laughing so hard he couldn't respond.  
“Stop laughing, it’s not a joke”  
“It’s an ocean Bartowski, things live in it”  
“Super creepy, poisonous, bitey things”  
“I’ll pee on you if you get stung by a jellyfish”  
“First of all that's a myth, and secondly I hope that's not a fetish of yours cause I’m not into that”  
“It’s not, and I’ve been stung so I know that, just trying to make you laugh”  
“I’ll ask about that story later, can we you please get me out of here”  
Casey carried Chuck out of the water and up to their cabana, he didn't care how many people were staring.  
“Look at you, my knight in shining armor” Chuck smiled as he helped Casey open the curtains back up, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to order us some drinks and maybe a snack”  
Casey came back with drinks that were an unnatural blue color with tons of fruit on a stick poking out of them and tiny umbrellas.  
“What the hell are those?”  
“Blue Hawaiians, they are running a special right now”  
Chuck took a drink “Oh wow that’s amazing”  
“I also ordered some lunch, they will bring it to us, and I told him to keep the drinks coming until he sees you get up and start dancing”  
“That was one time after I accidentally drank Jeff’s eggnog”  
After they ate and had way to many drinks Chuck was laying down with his head on Casey’s chest enjoying the feeling of Casey mindlessly playing with his hair.  
“I love you Bartowski”  
Chuck sat up quickly turning to look at him. “I love you too, wait, is that the ridiculous amount of rum we had talking or  
Casey pulled him down on top of him, “No idiot, I’ve been in love with you for years, and honestly I was fully prepared to object if you and Walker ever tried to get married”  
“Why didn’t you say anything soon?”  
“We already established that we are both stupid for hiding our feelings, can we please stop talking before I say anything else. Just kiss me”


	2. Chuck vs Two weeks later

“This is your house?”  
“This is Ellie and Devon’s house, I live in the guest house out back, I told you that”  
“It’s massive”  
“Well they have two kids on the way, they need the space, plus Devon’s parents bought it then decided they didn't like California and left the house to them, fully paid off”  
“Must be nice.” Casey laced his fingers between Chucks “Is she going to freak out”  
“Oh yeah, she is going to be pissed, but then cry”  
Chuck opened the front door “Ellie, I’m home”   
Clara ran up to him and wrapped her arms around Chuck’s leg.  
“Holy shit when did she get so big?”  
“Hey no bad words in front of the little nugget”  
Casey kneeled down “Hey Clara, I’m John, I’ve known you since you were in your mommies stomach, how old are you now”  
“Three” she held up three fingers “Mommy has other babies in her belly now”  
“Yeah and I look like I’m smuggling a watermelon” she rubbed her belly “Welcome back Chuck and hello John” she gave a puzzled look to Chuck.  
“Casey came to visit me in Hawaii, and he decided to come back to work at C.I”  
“Oh that is great John, I’m sure the team will love having you back”  
“I hope so”  
“Hey Ellie, I invited everyone over tonight for dinner, to let them know about Casey, and don't worry, we are going to make dinner, you can relax. We took a cooking class in Hawaii and we thought it would be fun to make it for you.”  
Ellie hugged him “I’m so glad this trip worked for you, I was getting so worried about you, I missed your smile”  
“Anyways, how are my nephews?” He rubbed Ellie’s belly.  
“They are doing great, we have about three months left until they will probably show up”  
“Congratulations Ellie”  
“Thank you, John”  
“We are going to survey the kitchen, make a list, and head to the store, if you need anything we can pick it up, and we can take Clara so you can have a few hours to relax”  
“Oh I love you” She hugged Chuck

After they came back from the grocery store Casey carried a sleepy Clara to her bed while Chuck and Devon carried in the groceries and their luggage that they had left in the car.  
“I’m going to show Casey the guest house, I told him he can stay here. We will start dinner in an hour or so”  
“Then you will show me how to get Clara to pass out like that”  
“Give her sugar then let her run around the store goofing off with Casey until she can’t laugh anymore”

Casey set his bags down on the bedroom floor.  
“We can stay here until we can find a place of our own, oh and this is Kenobi” Chuck picked up the big fluffy grey cat “Kenobi, this is John, he is going to be living with us now, so be nice”  
Casey patted him on the head. “Hi”   
“Have you ever been around animals before?”  
“Come on, let's get cleaned up and start dinner”  
“Don’t change the subject”  
“Not really, I’ve never owned a pet,  
“Well now you are a cat dad”  
“Now let's have a quicky in the shower and cook dinner, I’m starving, for you and food” he chuckled.  
Chuck showed him to the bathroom.  
“Maybe we can just stay here, this place is nicer than any place I’ve ever lived”  
“If you want, I’m sure Ellie won’t mind at all, especially after you got Clara to nap, which is pretty close to an impossible task”  
“How many shower heads does one shower need, also what’s the bench for?”  
“Ellie said a woman must have designed it to sit on to make shaving easier, and if I push this button it turns on the giant rain head, reminds me of that night on the balcony when it was raining” He pressed against Casey, lightly kissing along his jaw. “And you bent me over the little table and we ended up breaking it” he laughed.   
“Worth the Fifty bucks they charged us” Casey moved behind Chuck. “Put your foot up on the bench” He reached Chuck’s legs massaging his balls between his fingers before running his finger up to Chuck’s hole circling it a few times then pressing in. “I have a feeling we are going to need to bottle of lube for each room of the house” he added another finger.  
“I agree” Chuck moaned “Also I’ve always wanted to have sex in the hot tub and the pool, and the hammock”  
“Damn Bartowski”  
“Just fuck me already, please, I think that plane ride was the longest we have gone without sex since you showed up in Hawaii and my body is aching for you”  
Casey growled in his ear as he lined himself up “Yes boss”

 

“Dad” Alex ran up to Casey and wrapped her arms around him “I’m so happy you are here”  
Morgan pulled back on her shoulder “What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the wedding”  
“Okay enough, you need to share”  
“Don’t even think about it Grimes” Casey growled.  
“Welcome back Casey”  
“Walker” he nodded before scowling at Bryce  
“Hey Johnny boy”  
“Call me that again and I’ll kill you, Larkin”  
“Didn’t you try that once already”  
“Be nice you two” Chuck walked up.   
“Why are you not in a Hawaiian shirt buddy?”  
“Don’t worry I brought you back one”  
“Wait Casey were you in Hawaii too?”  
“Okay since everyone is here” he interrupted Morgan. I wanted to make an announcement” he took a deep breath “Casey has decided to come back and work for Carmichael Industries, oh and uh” he took the ring from his pocket and slid it on “We’re married”  
Everyone looked around shocked as Casey put his ring on too.  
“I’m sorry what, when how?” Alex stared at Casey  
“I flew to Hawaii two days after Chuck, then five days later I proposed and we got married, at sunset on the beach”  
“How long have you been dating?” Sarah asked  
“Uh since about three hours after he got to Hawaii” Chuck was fidgeting with his ring  
“And you’re already married? And you didn't even tell me?”  
“I’m sorry Ellie, I really am but we spent seven years wanting to be together, both too stupid to say how we feel, so why waste any more time. If you want to see it, it was recorded”  
“Holy shit, that means we are really family now since I’m married to Alex that makes you” Morgan stopped to think “My step-father in law, wait, who took whose last name? Which one of you wore the dress”  
“You’re a moron” Casey growled  
“Our last name is Bartowski, and neither one of us wore a dress” Chuck rolled his eyes. “Anyways, we made a coconut chicken with rice and a mango pineapple salsa, and we made chocolate haupia pie for dessert”  
“This conversation is not ending” Ellie glared at him.  
“Ask all the questions you want during dinner, I’m starving”

\----------------------------  
They went down to the beach for dinner at sunset. “Casey this is so nice”  
He downed his glass of scotch. “The thing is Chuck, we waisted seven years not telling each other how we felt, and we have spent the last five days making up for lost time. This may be insane, but I don’t want to waste any more time or miss any more opportunities to tell you how much I love you, so I would like to spend the rest of my life doing just that. Will you marry me?”  
“Holy shit” Chuck stared at the ring. “I mean yes, yes John of course” Casey pulled him into a kiss as he slid the ring onto Chuck’s finger.  
“How about right now?”  
“Right now what?”  
Casey pointed to a flower covered arch by the edge of the water, “We don't have to if you don’t want, but”  
Chuck grabbed his hand. “Do you have a ring, for yourself”  
Casey pulled a matching ring from his pocket.  
“Then let’s get married”  
\---------------------------------------

After dinner and answering a million questions Chuck plugged his laptop into the TV as everyone settles into the living room.   
“Hey Bartowski, make sure it’s the wedding video and not the honeymoon one”  
“He’s kidding, that was a joke, there isn’t a honeymoon video” Chuck pushed play then sat on the floor next to Casey.  
The video started with a view of the ocean and the sunset then showed Casey and Chuck standing under the flower-covered arch, surrounded by candles. The officiant started “Today we meet by the sea, as the two of you become one. Here where the earth meets this constant and unlimited force. And as these waters, may the love you share be limitless, flowing and ever-changing. May your love forever redefine itself and may it hold for you the very essence of life. In pledging your lives and love to one another you acknowledge the changes in your existence and celebrate your commitment to a strong and aware relationship. May your love touch and enrich all those with whom you come in contact, just as these great waters touch, nourish and transform the many shores of our planet. We give thanks for the coming together of John Casey and Charles Bartowski for the many blessings they enjoy and for their happiness. We know that as we reach out to another being as we pledge ourselves to give and share that we allow ourselves to accept more of the gifts of life. Repeat after me”  
Chuck chokes back tears as he repeats the vows “I Chuck, receive you, John as my partner and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity, asking that you be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not know In all the ways that life may bring.”  
Casey also repeats the same vows.  
Then the officiant asks “Are you now ready to confirm that love in the responsibilities of marriage?”  
They both respond “We do”  
Now repeat after me  
Casey put the ring on Chuck’s finger “With this ring, I promise to grow with you to build our love, to speak openly and honestly to listen to you and to love and cherish you for all the days ahead. From this day forward you shall not walk alone My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home, I love you.”  
Chuck put the ring on Casey’s finger and repeated the same vows.  
“You may now kiss your husband”  
Casey dipped Chuck back and kissed him.

Casey wiped a tear off Chuck’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you” he lightly kissed Chuck knowing everyone was probably looking at them.  
“I love you John”

**Author's Note:**

> I googled Hawaiian wedding vows and just used those.


End file.
